Neko-Haruka
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Ehh... Never have a normal day in the outer's house do we? Haruka turned Neko/human watch out Michiru she's after ya.. ^^


Shining Thing  
  
Authors note: don't ask about the title just read the fic and find out ^^  
Disclaimers: SM is not mine nor is any anime mine nor will it ever be mine! Naoko made the charaters so love her! buh bai for now wonderful reads!  
Rated: R for really funny, really insane and really kewl.  
(and those swear words.. and sexual comments..)  
  
By: Haruka Kaioh aka Ruka-chan  
  
Meow..  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru stirred in bed and winced when she rolled over closer to Haruka. "Owch! What was that?" She turned an the light and nearly fainted. "Haruka wake up!"  
  
Haruka woke up sleeply and yawned streching out her limbs. Wait a second!? "Gah!" Haruka looked at her body and then lefted the sheet carefully with her clawed hand. "I'm a cat!"  
  
Michiru looked at her partner. "You're a cat.. and a human .. a cat person." Michiru tugged on Haruka's now large cat ears. "OW!" Haruka pulled her head away from Michiru.  
  
"Wow you're really a cat person! You look just darling!" Michiru hugged her lover lightly and reached down to play with Haruka's new tail.  
  
"This isn't time for playing though I smell something really..." She licks her lips. "Good..." Haruka looked evily at Michiru with a smirk on her face as she swayed her tail back and forth slowly.  
  
"Uh oh. She's a pussy cat!" Michiru jumps back off the bed and reached for the nearby chair. Haruka leapt out and smashed the chair with her body weight cornering Michiru. Haruka was purring very loudly still swaying her tail never leaving an eye off Michiru.  
  
"Uh ..uh.. Haruka your car!" Haruka's ears perked up as she turned and looked out the window to see her car in perfect shape.  
  
"There's nothing.." Haruka turned back to Michiru to see her running out of the room. "Shimmata!" Haruka took off after Michiru on all fours.  
  
Michiru screamed and rushed to get the door to Setsuna's room open. "Locked?! Why would she have a need to lock her door?!" Michiru looked panically as she saw Haruka at the end of the hallway running towards her. Michiru banged on the door still facing Haruka. "Setsuna-San! Open up quickly!!"  
  
The door came open fast and Michiru fell in. Michiru scrambled to her feet and slammed the door in Haruka's face. Thud. "Michiru-chan what's wrong?!" Setsuna held a trembling Michiru in her arms.  
  
"Haruka.. she's.. she's a pussy cat!" Michiru told her looking at the door as it banged again as Haruka tried ramming it down.  
  
Setsuna stopped worring and looked at the door. "A pussy cat? You mean she's a neko human who hunts for pussy?" Michiru nodded.  
  
Haruka stopped and clawwed the door with one fast slash of her claws and the door fell open.. well sorta. It laid in pieces. "Ahh!" Michiru and Setsuna screamed and held onto each other.  
  
Haruka smirked and walked in slowly circling them. "Ah.. I see you got help.. my shining thing."  
  
Michiru blinked. "Shining thing?" She and Setsuna asked.  
  
Haruka stood up finally and looked seducivly at Michiru tracing down her cheek with one claw carefully. "Yes. My shining thing. You give off an aura of love and the powers of your planet. Just as I do.. But Setsuna's is too dim for my liking." Haruka purred into Michiru's ear and Michiru blushed.  
  
"Why me? And not one of the inner senshi?" Michiru looked at Haruka slightly trembling.  
  
Haruka carefully pushed Setsuna aside even though she fell onto her bed. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru. "Because they have no neko blood in them. They aren't infected by this." Haruka gustered to her now lightly blond fur covered body.  
  
"Neko blood? I'm not a cat!" Michiru looked Haruka in her eyes which were now slits for puples.  
  
Haruka pulled Michiru closer. "Don't you remember that daimon who was a cat? You got neko blood from that day, you blasted that creature and got cat's blood on you." Michiru blinked.  
  
"There must be a cure right?" Michiru asked and she was pulled out of Setsuna's room and down the hall. Haruka merely smirked and held tight to Michiru.  
  
Haruka laid Michiru out on the bed after shutting and locking the door. "Yes you must sleep with me." Michiru sat up and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Now see here! You can stay a cat for all I care! I'm not going to please your cat hormones and turn into a cat myself!" Michiru looked away from Haruka.  
  
Haruka glared then fixed her gaze at Michiru's perfect body that shown through her see through nighty. "Ahh well.. Ya see here me shining thing. If ya can think of a diff' way through this lit' matter all ya has't to do is kiss these lips between these whiskers."  
  
Michiru turned and looks at Haruka. Michiru pounced on Haruka and gave her a deep kiss. Haruka's body turned back to normal.. 'sep for the fact she was now nude. They parted after a while Michiru was sure it worked.  
  
"Sorry about that love. I couldn't tell you plainly you just had to kiss me. Cat's always try to get more then they really need.." Michiru smiled cutely.  
  
"I've never had a cat, don't know a thing about their behavor, guess now I do." Michiru tickled Haruka's tummy. She laughed uncontrolibly.  
  
END!!  
  
See I had a dream I was a kitty, so I went around for a whole weekend as a cat person cause Michi-chan wasn't around and no one kissed me that ENTIRE time . evil people, yuri's can only go so long with out kisses. ^^;;  
  
See ya next time!  
VickiRme@aol.com  
Haruka Kaioh aka Ruka-chan 


End file.
